Yu-Gi-Oh! NiGHTCORE
by jedilunchbox
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! NiGHTCoRE is set in a new universe entirely (all the mechanics to the game except Pendulum Summoning are present in this series) and focuses primarily on 20-year-old Kanyon Bodrock and his journey as an aspiring pro-duelist and in life.


**Yu-Gi-Oh!** _ **NiGHTCORE**_

 **Chapter 1:** _ **LIGHT UP THE NIGHT, part 1**_

" _They lied when they said the good die young…"_

A figure could be seen running frantically through the streets, obviously trying to reach a destination somewhere in a hurry. It was a large city though, the crowds were condensed enough as it was, but even worse so that the holiday season was coming up.

"Excuse me! Sorry!" the boy unconsciously said as he kept running past the crowds. He eventually made it to the Plaza District before running into another, rather um, large, man, forcing him backwards and causing his cards to spill out from his deck box all over the sidewalk and corresponding street.

"Hey, watch it kid!" the stranger yelled as the boy picked himself back up and proceeded to pick up his cards. " _Geez,_ sorry bro," the boy muttered to himself as the large stranger walked way.

"Hey, you need some help?"

The boy turned over to see a girl, roughly about his age but somewhat shorter. "Yeah, sure." The boy replied as the girl was already helping to pick up the cards. "So you're a duelist too huh?"

"Yep, by that statement I can only assume you are?"

"That's right, my names Adelaide." She said as she handed the boy the cards she picked up.

"Thanks a bunch, my name's Kanyon, nice to meet ya." He collected the cards and put them back into his deck box.

:"Sorry, I'm new here so I don't really know anyone. Where are you heading in such a big hurry?"

"Oh, I'm just heading over to the beach to train with my friends and I'm kinda running a little late."

"Alright well hopefully I'll see you again sometime!" Adelaide said as she extended her hand.

"Yeah, most definitely!" Kanyon confirmed as their hands met. He then stormed off, waving back at Adelaide, and that was the end of their awkward meeting. Luckily the Plaza District outlined the beach, so he didn't have to run far to reach his destination, where his friends had already gotten started.

"-I sacrifice Watapon to summon Luster Dragon #2 (ATK 2400)!" The little puffball dissipated to light as a large dragon with a powerful aura emerged. "Now attack that Flamvell Firedog (ATK 1900) with Emerald Flame!"

 **?: 3200**

 **?: 2100 (-500) 1600**

 **"** Hey guys!"

The two duelists turned their attention from the duel to their recently arrived friend and suspended the progress of the duel to meet up with Kanyon.

"About time you showed up, dude," one of the guys greeted him with their signature handshake.

"Sorry AB," Kanyon replied with his hand at the back of his head, "you looked good in your duel though!"

"What took you, man?" the other boy asked, offering the same signature handshake.

"Sorry Rover, I got caught up with some stuff, and then I ran into this really big guy and I dropped my deck when I fell."

"Heh, only with you, Kanyon," Rover commented, all three of them with smiles now that the group was together again.

"So you guys ready to practice?" Kanyon provoked to his two teammates.

"Always!/Yeah!" Rover and AB replied, reactivating their duel disks and they prepared for a free-for-all duel.

 _After Kanyon, AB and Rover finished their Duel training for the day, they went to a new local joint in the Plaza District called Wing Palace for a quick meal. They took seats outside on the patio area which gave them a perfect view of the ocean._

"You think we'll actually become pro duelists someday?" AB asked to his friends while still looking at the ocean reflecting the beautiful blue afternoon sky.

"Well that's why we started this team! Duelists have a much better chance making it to the pro-circuit if they're part of a successful team." Kanyon replied

"Yeah, I guess you're right." AB took another bite of his chicken wing, Rover having already devoured his basket.

"Dang, those wings hit the spot! We should make this a regular place we come to or something," Rover commented taking a sip of his soda.

"I second that notion," AB added.

"Agreed!" Kanyon confirmed.

"Hey, we need a name," Rover interrupted.

"For the team?"

"Yeah."

"Uhhhh…." The three of them were blank on a name, mainly because that had never really come to mind.

"How about 'THE AWESOMES'?" AB excitedly suggested to his teammates, who looked uninterested. Rover comically punched the goofy smile off AB's face, whom fell off his seat and onto the color.

"That name is stupid! How about… 'The Coalition'?" Rover suggested. Kanyon shrugged his shoulders considering the name. It was a lot better than "THE AWESOMES" at the very least.

"Owww, that was uncalled for!" AB directed at Rover

"Oh, no, that was VERY much called for!" Rover said as Kanyon started laughing, obviously entertained at the situation. Just then it hit him. "Hmmm."

Rover, with AB in a headlock, turned over to Kanyon, "You got something?"

"Coalition….awesome… 'Coalition of Awesome'?" Kanyon suggested.

"Yea-uh, I dig it!" Rover complimented Kanyon, releasing AB from the headlock.

"I think it would be cool if 'Coalition' was spelled with a 'K' instead of a 'C'" AB contributed, fearing another attack by Rover.

"AB," Kanyon looked sharply into AB's eyes, "that's actually a good idea."

AB celebrated that Kanyon appreciated his idea, with Rover instantly annoyed yet again which resulted in him once again hitting AB and causing him to fall off his chair again. In that moment, the music playing outside changed to one of their favorite bands, _Anberlin_ , playing one of their favorite songs.

(A/N: **This story will have music cues placed marked by** _ **"(*music cue)**_ **" followed by the song title and artist**.)

 _(*music cue) "_ _ **Time and Confusion" by Anberlin**_

"Well that was good timing!"

"Yeah," Rover agreed

"Alright guys, from now on, we shall be known as the _Koalition of Awesome"_ Kanyon declared as the three of them raised their drinks symbolizing their official unification.

 _As the day passed, Kanyon, Rover and AB split off to do their own thing, Kanyon returned home for dinner, but his parents had some things to discuss that would affect his future._

The kitchen smelled with the delicious aroma of Kanyon's favorite meal: brisket with mashed potatoes, corn and beef stew. Kanyon relentlessly attacked his plate, his mother noting her son's usual eating habits (he didn't chew like this when eating with his friends at Wing Palace!) However his mother and disabled father eventually had to move on with the task at hand.

"Aww yeah! Great as ever, mom!" Kanyon exclaimed patting his stomach, signifying that hunger has been satisfied.

"Glad you enjoyed it!" His mother confirmed, taking the plate before his father took over the conversation. "Kanyon, son, there's something we need to let you know."

"Sure dad, what is it?"

"Your mother's job has moved over to Texas and we have no choice but to leave. I've already made the arrangements with my dialysis and we've found a small apartment. However, there's still the situation with you."

"Dad, this is our home! I've lived here since I was born, we can't just pack up and leave all of a sudden! Me and the guys, we were gonna become pro duelists" Kanyon protested before his mother intervened.

"Well, we have to, but for you, you have another option. First, you can come with us and still aspire to become a pro duelist, or, you can take over the apartment here. With you just living here, the rent will go down significantly, but you'll be on your own. Or you can find a roommate."

"Mom, I'm 20 years old, I'm old enough to live on my own."

"Are you sure, son? We need to know now because we need to sign the papers and get everything in order tomorrow."

"I'll stay," Kanyon confirmed to his parents, "there's too much riding on my future for me to leave." His parents were pleased with his decision. Kanyon made plenty of DP with his Underground and Independent Circuit dueling matches. They knew he would make it, they raised him well. "You guys will be alright without me?"

"Yes, son, we'll be fine. We'll call in every now and then just to make sure everything is well." His mother said as she got up to hug her beloved son. They both went to their father who was sitting down due to issues with his back and formed a family group hug. Kanyon wasn't sure he was ready to live on his own but at least he had his friends in the Koalition to depend on.

"Alright, be up by 8:30 tomorrow so we can go the apartment office and do the paper work." His father instructed. Kanyon confirmed before heading to his room and settling down for the night.

 _The next morning, Kanyon and his family got the necessary paperwork done and he is now the primary owner of the apartment and just like his father expected, rent went down significantly, well within Kanyon's ability to pay. With that done, Kanyon went about his day and with there being no training session today, he went over to Wing Palace to get a quick bite to eat._

Kanyon sat over at a window table with the same view of the nearby ocean as the outside patio area and waited for his food. He pulled out his cards and arranged them like he were in a duel, apparently practicing his strategies.

"Y'know, I've never seen the ocean before!"

Surprised, Kanyon quickly turned around to find the girl he met the day before, this time wearing a Wing Palace uniform.

"Adelaide! Wow, you scared me!" Adelaide giggled at the sight and ensuing embarrassment.

"What, you didn't know I worked here? I saw you here yesterday with your friends."

"Really?"

"Yup. Practicing?" Adelaide asked looking at his cards.

"Yeah." Kanyon replied as she picked up one of the cards and gave a confused expression. " _Aurora Night- Polar North_? I've never heard of this card before."

"No one has, it's my own deck!"

"What!? How did you get these made?"

"Remember that 'Build Your Own Archetype' contest Kaiba Corp hosted not too long ago?"

"Yeah? Wait, that was YOU? YOU won that contest!?" Adelaide getting up on Kanyon's case, gripping his shirt to the point that he couldn't breathe.

"I did! Now please let me go!" Adelaide released her grip on Kanyon's shirt, allowing him to breathe.

"That's awesome!"

Kanyon was still trying to catch his breath, "Thanks…"

"Hey I need to get back to work so I'll bring out your order when it's ready."

"Awesome, thanks!" Kanyon said as Adelaide walked back toward the kitchen area.

A few more moments passed while Kanyon continued to practice. During that time he had noticed three strange looking guys walking to the restaurant and one of them gave him a semi-menacing glare and grin. Kanyon simply ignored it and continued on his own business, taking a sip of his drink.

A couple of moments later, Adelaide emerged with Kanyon's food and proceeded to his table. Kanyon smiled over to her but noticed that the strange trio had some bad intentions as she passed by their table.

"Adelaide, look out!" Kanyon yelled to her, but it was to no avail, by the time she realized what had happened, she was on the ground, the food scattered on the floor. Kanyon got up from his chair and walked over toward the menacing trio.

"Adelaide, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied as Kanyon helped her up. The trio were giggling to themselves.

"What's the big idea, man?" He asked over to the mysterious and strange man who tripped her up.

"Hey, there's no trouble here, it was just an accident!" the man answered in a sarcastic manner.

"Stop playing games, I saw that you tripped her on purpose! Who do you think you are to do that to someone else?" The man, who was of larger build and size, stood up and went face-to-face with Kanyon.

"I think I am THE SINGLE MAN DEMLITION DERBY, Diego, and I am the reigning Duel Champion in the Pro-Independent Circuit, and just how do you intend to make us pay? It's not like you can hurt me or, or that have a team to back you up.

Kanyon smiled at the opportunity.

"So you're the champs of the Indie-Circuit, eh? How about a duel?" Adelaide looked at him, not quite understanding Kanyon's rash decision making yet. The statement made Diego's crew burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! So you wanna challenge me to a duel, eh? That's a laugh."

"What, to scared to face an amateur like me?" Kanyon fired back. Diego got in his face again.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, kid."

"I'll take my chances. Name the time and place." Diego pointed out to the sea.

"Beach Access Area 4! Midnight!" Diego declared.

"But the access areas are closed after 10. If we get caught-" Adelaide interrupted.

"Agreed." Kanyon accepted the challenge before he could hear Adelaide's protest.

"Good. I'll bring a body bag for when I'm done with you. Let's go boys." The trio left the restaurant, the few customers that were there, including a small child, and the two other employees that were stationed at the time had seen the whole thing and helped to clean the mess left behind by Diego and his crew. After everything was cleaned up and everything had settled down, the manager, who had also seen and heard the whole thing, walked up to Kanyon and Adelaide.

"Are you two alright?" The manager asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Adelaide responded quickly.

"That's good, those guys come in here from time to time and cause trouble. Just because their leader is a champion, they think they can just go places and do whatever they want." Kanyon caught wind of this.

"So you know who they were? Why doesn't anyone just ban them from the restaurants and stores they harass?" Kanyon inquired.

"Oh, unfortunately Diego's father owns shares in more than half the promotions in the Independent Circuit, and thus has a lot of power. The police won't even deal with him or try to press any charges. If we interfere with him, he'll cut off our funding to keep this place alive. It's why he's Champion in the first place!"

"I see, well don't worry sir, I'll beat him so he'll learn his lesson that money doesn't make you a champion."

"Okay, but be careful when dealing with him, he's got a lot of resources."

"Don't worry Mr. McMallon, I'll watch his back in his duel tonight!" Adelaide interrupted. Even though she hadn't worked for him for very long, he knew to trust her word.

"Very good, Adelaide, why don't you go ahead and take the rest of the day off? Help your friend. We can take care of things here."

"Are you sure?" Mr. McMallon nodded to his protégé. "Thank you, sir."

"Come on, let's head back to my place! I'll call an emergency meeting with my friends." Kanyon suggested.

"Okay!"

"Like I said, be careful, there's no telling what they'll try!" Mr. McMallon warned again.

"We will." Kanyon confirmed, giving his signature thumbs up approval, obviously confident about the situation, before leaving the building and heading back to his apartment.

*** **END, part 1*****


End file.
